I-8
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015_Note = |Christmas2015_2 = でも、クリスマスはやっぱりシュト… え？提督が焼いてくれる？本当に？Danke！ハッチャン、楽しみ！ |Christmas2015_2_EN = Nevertheless, during Christmas there's still Sto- eh? Admiral baked this for me? Really? Danke! Hacchan is excited! |Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_Note = Secretary 2 |EndofYear2015 = 提督、はっちゃんも大掃除、参加します。まずは提督の机の引き出しから・・・へ？そこは自分でやるの？うん、そうですか。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Admiral, Hacchan will help you do some cleaning. First, the Admiral's desk's drawer... eh? You're going to clean it yourself? Um, I see. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = Seems like the Admiral had something hidden in his desk... |NewYear2016 = 提督、新年明けましておめでとう！今年もはっちゃんと潜水艦隊をよろしく、です！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year! Please take care of the submarine fleet and me this year, yes! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分ですか？　いいえ、はっちゃんはいいです。……提督？　なんで、悲しそうな顔してるの？　……あ、はい。じゃあ投げます、え～い。 |Setsubun2016_EN = It's Setsubun...? No, I'll pass on that....Admiral? Why the sad face...? Ah, okay. I'm throwing it now... Hyah... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督？バレンタインなので、はっちゃん、シュトーレンにチョコかけて仕上げてみました。どうでしょう？美味しいですか？ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral? It's Valentine's day, so Hacchan cooked up, some chocolate-seasoned Stollen. How is it? Is it delicious? |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Valentine2016_2 = チョコシュトーレン、好評で良かったです。新入りの子から習ったパネットーネ、これにもチョコをかけてみようと思います |Valentine2016_2_EN = I'm glad that, the chocolate Stollen was well received. I am thinking about, putting some chocolate on the Panettone I learned from one of the newcomers. |Valentine2016_2_Clip = |Valentine2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 |WhiteDay2016 = 提督？これはチョコシュトーレンのお返しですか？Danke！いただきます！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, is that the return gift for the chocolate Stollen? Danke! I'll accept it. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 春・・・はっちゃん・・・最後の出撃も、春なんですよ・・・？提督。・・・まぁ、昔の話ですけど・・・ふぅ |Spring2016_EN = Spring...Hacchan's final sortie ensued during spring too, admiral... Um... That was all history now though. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = (Rough Transcription) 三周年、すごいですね！三周年です！はっちゃんも、少し驚きです。お祝いですね。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = (Rough Translation) Three years, amazing isn't it? It's the third anniversary! Hacchan is a little surprised too. It's a celebration. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = じとじとしますね。梅雨ですからね。ハッちゃん、梅雨でも元気ですよ？ |RainySeason2016_EN = It feels humid. It's the rainy season after all. Hacchan is cheerful even in rainy season, ok? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance * I-8 wears a school swimsuit with a name tag on it (much like I-19) along with white thigh-high socks and a peaked cap. She has medium-length blonde hair in low twintails. She also has blue eyes framed with glasses. I-8 also has shapely figure and is revealed to be very well stacked when heavily damaged; in the manga, she uses one of her books to hide her shapely figure. Personality * I-8 speaks a bit of German and she has a tendency to mix German words in her speech by mistake, right down to referring to herself as "Acht". She is also a bookworm, translated as torpedoes coming out of the books' pages. Trivia *Calls herself "Hacchan". "Ha" or "Hachi" being a way to read the number 8 in Japanese. *Her historical counterpart having made a round trip between Japan and Germany, several of her lines are peppered with German. *Only wartime submarine to make a successful round trip voyage between Japan and Germany, commanded by Shinji Uchino. *Despite her distinction mentioned above, she gained infamy under a new crew and commander, who committed several war crimes in the latter period of the second world war. *Sunk off Okinawa, 31 March 1945. Category:Ships required for Improvements